The Ones You Love Are Never Far
by mdelpin
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of Mira's Satan Soul, Freed reminisces on his past and vows to become the man he had once wanted to be. My entry for Freed Appreciation Weekend.


Freed Appreciation Weekend

Prompt: Bonds within and outside of the guild

This is my entry for Freed Appreciation Weekend! I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to say I had a prompt in mind but uhm... it just kind of worked out.

* * *

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters Belong to Hiro Mashima

_We're all part of something bigger, we're like family. If you just reach out, I promise there will always be someone there for you. Once you're finally able to see that connection, you'll never forget that it's there. You're surrounded by people that care for you...1_

Freed gazed up at Mira in wonder, her big blue eyes were brimming with tears, but they were also full of acceptance and forgiveness. But how? He did not deserve that sentiment, not after everything he'd done. He'd betrayed everything Fairy Tail stood for. How could she say those words? How could she look at him like that?

With those eyes, that looked so much like hers… His throat locked up, trying to hold back the torrent that was threatening to spill forth. How had he never noticed before?

If Mira hadn't already taken him down, this moment right now would have done him in. Freed lay beneath her utterly defeated and lost in the painful labyrinth of his memories. He couldn't ignore them anymore. He'd kept his grief tucked away for too long, and as his tears began to pour out of his tired eyes, he decided just this once it was okay to let go. Freed watched Mira smile at him with a sweetness he knew he didn't deserve, a sweetness that filled him with a longing for everything he'd once had.

_I never wanted it to come to this._

Freed didn't realize he'd said the words out loud nor did he hear Mira's response, another voice had already claimed his attention and for once he let it consume him.

_Freed, magic is neither good nor evil. It's a tool, just like this sword. It's how you choose to use it that will determine its intent. Even the so-called darkest magic can be used for good if the caster wills it. Magic is ruled by what's in your heart. Always remember that..._

He gave in to the pain, he had lost his way, and he needed to find his way back, for himself and for them. He found himself reaching out with his hand towards the voice that only he could hear.

_I miss you so much, Mother._

o-o

Ten.

It was the percentage of people in the world that could use magic, it was also the age at which Freed Justine learned he was one of them.

This discovery did not happen in any flashy way, no one was in danger and Freed certainly didn't save the day. It was almost happenstance. Freed had accompanied his father to a bookseller. It was a place where you could find rare tomes the likes of which ignited both Freed and his father's love of knowledge.

It was the first time Freed had been allowed to accompany his father, and he was excited. While his father chatted amiably with the owner about an order he'd placed, Freed walked around and looked at all the books.

Growing up with an avid book collector Freed was aware that he shouldn't touch anything as some of these books were priceless, but he came upon this one book in particular which intrigued him. It almost felt like it was calling to him and once he was standing in front of it, the book began to glow with a purple light. It didn't float or open up to a particular page, it just glowed. That small action was apparently enough to draw the attention of the bookseller who immediately made his way towards Freed.

He looked at Freed curiously and uttered one word, "Fascinating."

Freed nodded in agreement, eyes still fixed on the book. He couldn't quite explain what was happening to him. It was like the words or rather symbols had been blurry when Freed had first looked at the book, but the more he looked at it the clearer they became. Freed could feel something happening in his body as well as if something was waking up within him.

"Can you read that boy?" The store owner asked with more than casual interest and Freed felt hands on his shoulders, he tensed up until he realized they belonged to his father who was now standing right behind him.

"Dark Écriture," Freed read the words on the cover and looked at the store owner curiously, "Dark Writing?"

"Yes, it's a type of letter magic," the owner answered absently, scratching his head as he examined Freed. "That book's been here almost as long as I have, no one's been able to read it before," He looked at the book for a minute before grabbing it off the table and offering it to Freed. "Here, take it."

Freed looked at his father for guidance but his expression was oddly blank, he wasn't sure what the right thing to do was, but Freed knew he wanted that book, wanted to discover its secrets and figure out what they had to do with him. He grabbed the book from the bookseller and thanked him.

After leaving the store Freed and his father continued to walk around the town, purchasing the provisions they would need for the following month. His father remained silent until they were riding the carriage home.

"Freed, I know you're excited about what happened at the store, but I need to know that you will take this slowly," he implored, "We don't know anything about what this Dark Ecriture is. I want you to promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise Father."

O-o

"You're holding it like a pen," His mother chuckled from her spot on the floor.

"But I'm writing with it," Freed argued.

"Yes I know Dear Heart, but even when used as a focus object, a sword is a weapon first and foremost. You must always hold it with the strength of your convictions."

Freed thought about his mother's words and thought he understood what she meant. He had been learning from the Dark Écriture book for the last few months and now had an encyclopedic knowledge of the runes involved. Getting them to work the way he wanted, however, was a different thing altogether.

Letter magic was exact, one small mistake and the whole spell became useless, and some of the runes could be rather complicated.

"Mother," Freed sat facing his mother, his rapier laying on the ground next to him. He bit his lip before continuing, "Do you think my magic is evil?"

"No, of course not," she assured him quickly, "Why would you ask that?"

"My eye," Freed leaned forward, letting his long green hair cascade around his face, "I've seen myself in the mirror, it makes me look…"

"Beautiful," his mother interrupted. She put her own rapier down and gently pulled Freed into her lap. She pulled his hair away from his face and tied it back caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers before giving him a smile that was both reassuring and full of love.

"Is that why you've been learning Jutsu Shiki?" His mother asked as she continued to pet him, her perceptive gaze never leaving his face.

Freed nodded, "Father won't look at me," he lamented, "so I thought if I learned a different letter magic then maybe he would be proud of me."

"Let me tell you a secret about your father, he can't stand to look at anyone prettier than him," she rolled her eyes at Freed and grinned, "Have you seen the way he prances about in that coat of his?"

She used her long fingers to tickle Freed until he dissolved into giggles, stopping only when he didn't seem to be enjoying it anymore.

"Your father is very proud of you, Freed, he's just worried," All the mirth had left her eyes even though a smile was still on her lips.

"What is he worried about, Mother?"

She looked away with a frown, a gesture that Freed had long ago learned to interpret as adult stuff, so he was surprised when she gave him an answer. "He received a letter from the bookseller that upset him."

"Now, that's enough of a break, time for practice. Get into your stance."

_En garde_

o-o

_Freed!_

He opened his eyes slowly, he'd always been a light sleeper, and the urgency in his mother's voice woke him up right away. She had only whispered his name, but even at such a low volume, her fear was almost palpable.

Other muffled sounds began to make themselves known through his closed bedroom door. There were what sounded like screams and the sound of swords clashing. He noticed his mother was in her nightgown, her long blonde hair disheveled. She was carrying some sort of bag in her arms, a rapier in her right hand.

_Get dressed._

Freed had a million questions but he knew better than to ask. He quickly put on some clothes and followed behind his mother quietly. She handed him his practice rapier and moved towards his door, listening before opening and looking out into the hallway. The sounds were much louder now. What the hell was happening?

His mother took a deep breath and smiled at him reassuringly, putting her index finger to her mouth to remind him that now was not a good time for questions. He could see she was trying very hard to hold herself together and he felt the beginnings of fear begin to cloud his mind.

They moved out of his room, his mother leading them towards the library. Freed heard running steps.

_Freed run!_

He did just as she asked not even looking back to look at their pursuer. They reached the library and as his mother was busy trying to open the door Freed turned around just in time to see the man pounce.

To Freed's surprise, he was roughly grabbed from behind, found himself standing behind his mother, the man landing in the space Freed had just occupied. His mother pointed her rapier at the intruder and Freed recognized that it was not her practice one. The man laughed and began to mutter words, Freed could feel great power emanating from him, and he realized that the man had no intention of fighting his mother.

He had no idea what the man was doing, but he could feel it having some effect on his mother, her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and she was struggling to breathe. His outrage kept him calm enough to use his magic against someone for the first time in his life. He lifted his rapier and quickly drew some runes.

_Dark Écriture: Pain_

Before he could see the effect his spell had his mother had grabbed him and pushed him through the now open library door, he could still hear the man's screams though. She slammed the door behind them and locked it. Hurrying to one of the bookcases she pulled out a book causing the never used fireplace to move and reveal a secret passage. They rushed inside, and it quickly closed behind them.

They could hear the loud crash as the door to the library was destroyed.

"It's empty, he got away."

Freed stiffened at those words, they were after him? But why?

"Leave no corner unturned, they have to be in here somewhere."

"Mother, what's happening?" He hissed.

She only shook his head at him, once again putting her index finger to her lips. She began to move quickly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Freed followed behind her trying to think of a spell that would give them some light.

They had been moving for some minutes when she finally spoke, so quietly that he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"A few weeks ago your father received a letter from the owner of the book store. A customer had come to the store asking for the book he gave you. He was outraged when he heard that it had been sold. He demanded to know who it had been sold to. The owner tried to feign ignorance, but the man worked him over until he gave him our name."

"Your father had been trying to figure out who this person was and what interest he had in the book. He didn't have any luck, but the bookseller did. The man belonged to a dark guild."

"A d-dark guild?" Freed stuttered, he'd heard about them from one of the servants. They went around committing crimes and sometimes even killing people.

"It's okay, Freed," She assured him, "I'm not going to let them take you." She found his hand in the dark and squeezed it, holding on to it as she continued to move. They finally reached the end of the passage and went down some stairs, moonlight seeping in enough so that they could make out the steps.

They stood behind a door, but she did not open it. Instead, she knelt down and handed Freed the bag she'd been carrying. He looked into the contents and saw his book was there.

She grabbed a large dark red double-breasted coat out of it and helped him put it on. "There is jewel in the pockets, use them wisely. I want you to run to the stables and take your horse. You'll need to get as far away from here as quickly as possible."

"That's father's coat, why-"

"Head to Magnolia, there is a light guild there by the name of Fairy Tail. When your father went to talk to the Magic Council, they said it was the best guild for kids. They'll be able to protect you, I want you to stay there until I come for you."

"I can't leave, they were trying to hurt you!" Freed cried out.

"I'll be alright, I can take care of myself remember?" His mother showed him her rapier before pulling him into an embrace.

"What do they want with me?" His voice sounded very small even to his ears but he was starting to panic, none of this felt real and even though it embarrassed him greatly he began to cry into his mother's chest.

Then it hit him.

"It's because of my magic, isn't it? They don't want the book, they want me. They want me to use my magic to do bad things."

"Freed, if you remember nothing else I tell you, I want you to remember this," She looked at him fixedly, her large blue eyes serious, and he nodded to show he was listening.

"Magic is neither good nor evil. It's a tool, just like this sword," She held up the sword she held in her right hand, "It's how you choose to use it that will determine its intent. Even the so-called darkest magic can be used for good if the caster wills it. Magic is only ruled by what's in your heart. Always remember that…"

They heard a loud noise behind them and Freed felt his mother's body tense against his. She kissed his head.

"We're out of time, you have to go." She opened the door and Freed saw that they were facing the stables. They both looked back towards the noises that were slowly getting closer.

"But Father…," Freed looked down at the overly large coat he was wearing and finally realized what it meant. His mother looked at him sadly and shook her head.

She grabbed his practice sword from his hand and replaced it with her sword. "Take this and remember everything I taught you,"

"I'm sorry I can't go with you, but I love you Freed," She gave him one last hug and smiled before telling him the only lie he could ever remember her telling, "I'll see you soon, now go!"

She ran up the stairs with nothing but his practice sword to face an enemy with strong magic. She was the bravest person he'd ever met.

"Mother!" Freed screamed, but she never replied.

Remembering everything she'd done to keep him safe Freed did the only thing he could, he grabbed the bag and ran to the stables. He mounted his horse bareback and rode away as fast as he could. He only looked back once, and he truly wished he hadn't, flames had already begun to devour the only home he'd ever known. He didn't allow himself to cry, he would see his mother soon.

It took him the better part of a week but Freed made it to Magnolia safely, quickly finding his way to the Fairy Tail Guild.

O-o

Freed recovered from his memories to find Mira looking at him worriedly while Cana and Elfman also watched with concern, Juvia was still passed out in Elfman's arms. There was no sign of hostility on any of their faces. Freed knew he didn't deserve it, but he was willing to believe it. He offered them a small smile and to his surprise saw it returned by all his guildmates.

Freed had allowed himself to become consumed by his rage at what had been taken away from him and had invited darkness into his heart. But that was over now, no longer would he let himself believe that Laxus was his only ally. Freed had witnessed the warmth and dedication his guildmates held for each other, even as he'd tried to rip them apart.

These people, along with so many others that Freed hadn't taken seriously for so long, had always been a part of his family. He'd been too caught up in his own pride to really understand what that meant, but now he wanted to take his place at their side. It was but the first of many steps to becoming the man he had once wanted to be. One his parents would have been proud of.

He had used his magic with evil intent, and that was on him. All he could do now was to make it up to every single one of his guildmates for his misguided actions. He stood up and shook off all the rubble from his clothing. He looked at his coat and sword with a fond smile, even though he would always miss them, his parents had always been with him. Now that he had once again opened his heart he had no doubt that his magic would soon reflect who he had once been. Freed would use it proudly, in the name of justice and in defense of the bonds he had rejected for far too long.

1 A direct transcription of Mira's speech in episode 45 Advent of Satan

A/N: No Natsu and Gray in sight, I feel naked...


End file.
